


Alya

by cum_slutwrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Overstimulation, Predicament Bondage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cum_slutwrites/pseuds/cum_slutwrites
Summary: Alya awakes to find herself in a predicament, with two sadists and all sorts of toys.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 414





	Alya

Alya awakes with a start and with a grimace.

Her hands are bound tightly behind her back, and—cuffed to a wall? She tugs, fruitlessly, against them, succeeding only in straining her shoulders.

She is in pitch blackness, or—no she isn’t; there was a blindfold tied securely about her eyes. Something is shoved into her mouth, gagging her—it feels like a ball, and her lips stretch obscenely around it, the corners of her mouth pulled wide by smooth (leather?) straps that wrap around her face and buckle behind her head.

She tries tilting her head back, to try and see under the blindfold, but succeeds only in jerking at her nipples—she cries out, the gag turning it into a wanton moan even to her own ears, and spit dribbles down her chin.

“Oh, yeah-she likes that,” a man’s voice sounds in the darkness, and she jerks her head up at the noise and tears cruelly at her nipples _again_.

“Careful, love; we’ve chained your sweet little buds to your ball gag. Keep your head still— _if you can_ ,” the coolly amused voice speaks, and there is a note in the last part of his sentence that freezes her. She moans again in fear and pain and frustration.

She is beginning to wake further now, and realises as she does that she is sitting on her haunches, her knees resting on the ground and spread wide apart. She tries to stand, valiantly keeping her head level, but her thighs and calves are bound together, and she finds she can’t close her knees together, either-there is a band of what feels like leather around her knees and she thinks it has been tied to something behind her—a wall, maybe?

“Go ahead and pull,” the man says, and oh—Alya wants to _kill_ him. She tries anyway, then (keeping her head level) she yanks her entire self forward—and chokes herself. She is chained to the wall behind her by a collar tied tight about her neck, and this fucker has chained her knees apart.

She whimpers—her muscles ache, and she’s cold and frightened.

Then she hears a buzzing; she flinches instinctively, jerking her nipples, then jerks again when she feels something cold and rubbery press against her bare cunt.

“Shh-shh,” the man coos, and sets a hand on her thigh-as though she were a wild horse to be tamed.

There is a click, and the vibrations intensify, and she feels a heat pooling and her muscles tensing low in her stomach, and resolutely she does not allow herself to moan.

“Hmm,” she hears, and then the vibrator pulls away slightly-she forces herself not to chase it with her hips-and begins to slowly, softly move up and down against her slit.

“-fuck, look how wet she’s getting,” a different man says, further away and to her right, and she forgets about the nipple clamps and the chains and she jerks her head to the direction the voice came from, then cries out—then moans loudly, and deeply, as the vibrator is pressed hard against her clit and sends a bolt of lightning all the way up her spine.

She suddenly feels herself getting close-she grinds her hips down, chasing the pleasure, and out of nowhere the idea of her being tied down, chained up, gagged-it overwhelms her and she can’t help but-

 _Scream_ when the vibrator is suddenly taken away. She hangs her head-as much as she can with the collar choking her-and pants.

“Oh-I’m sorry, were you close?” the voice wielding the vibrator simpers. She wants to bear her teeth and growl, but all she can manage is dribbling more over her chin and whimpering.

He puts the vibrator against her again, and she tenses her thighs and manages to buck up into the stimulation.

Suddenly, the blindfold is ripped away from her, and she closes her eyes against the sudden brightness. When she opens them again, the room is only dimly lit and there are two men watching her. She meets the eyes of the one with the vibe, crouching directly in front of her, just as she is about to reach her peak and-

The vibrator is pulled away and Alya is left bucking uselessly against nothing.

Tears slip out, and she _hates_ herself for it.

“I suppose you’re wondering why you’re here,” the second man says, and she looks over at him. Only then does she notice the riding crop he is holding. He snaps it, almost lazily, and she flinches.

“You were there,” the first man says, and he holds the vibrator against her and she thumps her head back, pulling at her nipples-but this time the pain is mixed with pleasure and the pleasure is pooling in her groin again, and she feels it build up and up, like a fire has been lit and is growing, and she’s _so close_ -

She isn’t even surprised when the vibrator is pulled away. She groans, long and loud, and squeezes her eyes shut against he gleeful expressions on the men’s faces; the shame of it threaten to overwhelm her. She lowers her head again to relieve the pressure on her nipples, when pain lights up in one of her thighs and she throws herself against every restraint on her to escape it.

Her eyes fly open, and she sees that the other man is standing before her, wielding the crop. He raises his arm and she is paralysed staring at him before he brings it down on her other leg. She screams.

“You were just there,” the first man repeats himself. “Diego and I-we were looking for someone to have some fun with. You probably don’t remember-you were standing outside a club, waiting for your uber, and we came up and offered you a ride, and you were drunk and alone and got in the car with us.”

Alya shakes her head-that can’t be true. She would never do anything so _stupid_. The man-Diego-whips her again, then three times in succession on her other leg, and the pain is a raging, towering fire.

“So we drugged you and brought you here and tied you up, and now you’re going to stay for as long as you last.”

What the fuck did that mean? It didn’t matter, because Diego had knelt down in front of her now and was trailing the head of the riding crop against her clit. The stimulation made her moan, and she tried humping against it, but as soon as she lifted her hips he swatted her once, twice, and the pain was pleasurable enough that she _almost came-just one more-_

And he gave her that one more, but hard enough that the pain overpowered and she screamed and cried more, throwing her head back again.

She was hurt and tired. She had been awake maybe twenty minutes, maybe three hours, maybe ten days-

And then the vibrator is back, and her flesh is hurt and sensitive but she can’t help bucking up, chasing her pleasure. This time he holds the vibrator hard against her, and he allows herself to rub against it once-twice-

And her orgasm is a tidal wave, crashing over her, shooting up her spine in crashing ecstasy.

He holds the vibrator against her while she comes down from her high, and holds it still while she is oversensitive and hurting and she groans and tries to pull away but she _can’t move_ , she can’t close her legs against it, can’t bring her hands down to cover herself, all she can do is take it and that thought-

The thought that she is _forced to take it_ -

She’s maybe a little kinkier than she thought she was as another orgasm rips through her and her legs shake in their bonds and her nipples tug at their chains as her chest rises and falls with her harsh panting.

“Did James say you could fucking come?” Diego’s voice is harsh in her ear as he grabs one of the nipple clamps and twists it and Alya screams again and tries to pull away, and the clamp tugs off and her nipple _burns_ as blood rushes back to it.

The pain is too much to bear, and her pussy is throbbing as the vibrator is dragged over her clit again, and she passes out.

~

When she awakes, the blindfold is back in place, and there is something covering her ears. She suspects-headphones, perhaps? They seem to be noise-cancelling, to; she can’t hear a thing.

She is in the same position as before, although a different predicament.

Her pussy has been stuffed with a vibrator; it is fucking huge, and she can feel it stretching her walls where it rubs up against her in all the best (and worst) ways. Either it has an attachment made to rub against her clit or they have attached a smaller vibrator-either way, her clit is buzzing too and there is none of the oversensitivity from earlier, just her humping desperately against the stimulation.

Her ass feels plugged up, as she clenched down and can feel something cold and metal protruding from it; she lowers her head as she chases her pleasure and feels the metal pull in her ass and a huge ball pull at the rim and she grunts, raising her head again before she tears herself open.

Her nipples have been chained to the gag again, although her ball gag has been replaced with a ring gag and her mouth feels dry; she must have had her mouth open for a while.

Spit has dribbled down her chin and landed on her tits, she feels.

She is immobilised, kept in place by the threat of pain on her nipples and her ass, and all she can do is rock her hips back and forth ever so slightly against the vibrators-although she doesn’t know what will happen after she comes.

Is there somebody there? To take the vibrator out? Even if there was somebody there, would they do it? Or would they sit and watch her become a sweating, trembling, oversensitive mess, dribbling all over herself and coming all over the floor like a bitch in heat.

Or have they left her alone, and she will come and come and come until she passes out-and maybe even wake up, and then come again, until someone returns for her. Is this what the man meant when he said she would stay for as long as she lasted?

All thoughts are wiped from her mind when the stimulation and the mixed fear and arousal from her thoughts hit her like a freight train and she trips over the edge with all the grace and subtlety of aforementioned train. She struggled to keep her head in place, to prevent herself from tugging her nipples even further-and oh, how much they hurt-or the hook from her ass, which would do untold damage.

She can’t help but shift, and her ass is stimulated with the minute movements of the hook as whatever it is attached to-the back of her gag, perhaps-moves it up and down, backwards and forth, and it prolongs her orgasm past what she can stand.

She tried tugging her knees closed again, but all she does is strains her thighs.

Alya thinks she can feel on her oversensitive skin rope-and realises they have tied it around her hips and then down, over her ass and cunt and clit, to keep the vibrators in place. It is too much-too much, as her orgasm ends and the vibrators keep going.

It is exhausting. Sweat beads and then drips, and spit continues to collect, and she shakes and cries and comes again, and again. Each time her body builds and builds with the pleasure, and when she peaks it is-like nothing like she has ever felt. It is the purest ecstasy; a high she has never reached before and never will again. She comes down, and each time the continued vibrations hurt more and more. The pain is unimaginable, this time.

It is like the pain of a thousand needles. It is like being whipped with that crop, on her pussy, over and over again until the burn is too much to bear. And then, long minutes later-and longer and longer each time-pleasure begins to mix with the pain, and then it builds, more and more, until she is desperately rutting up against her vibes and crying for more, pleading for it to stop, to not stop, to never stop, and then her peak hits and she comes _again_ -

After the eighths or ninth or maybe twelfth time she comes, somebody puts a dick in her mouth.

Her initial reaction is to bite down, but the ring gag that forces her jaw open and makes it ache with the pain of it prevents her from doing so. Instead she is forced to submit as the cock hits the back of her throat. She gags, then swallows, and it slips deeper, and then spends several long minutes thrusting into and out of her mouth, during which she comes again.

The man is taking no consideration for her, so her head grows dizzy with the lack of air she is subjected to-she has been crying to much to breathe through her nose, and the dick is too large and does not pull far enough out of her mouth for her to gulp in enough air.

Eventually, the man comes, spilling his seed down her throat, and she cannot spit it out and cannot just breathe it in and so she is forced to swallow it.

It is then that she feels a finger at her ass, trailing around where the hook as gone in, and she clenches down but the tip of it slips in anyway, lubed up and sparking pleasure she definitely does not want.

Another cock slips into her mouth, and she comes _again_ , hard, too much, much too much-her eyes loll back and she thinks about passing out, again, because everything hurts and is too much and then-

The finger slips all the way in, and then a second and a third before she has time to think about it.

Then the hook has been taken out and she has been lifted up and gripped hard by her hips-hard enough to leave bruises-and a cock is pushing into her ass, filling her up, too much, fucking her hard and harder and the vibrator is being jostled in her pussy and against her clit-the rope, she realises, is being shoved to the side, and the vibe against her clit falls off but the vibe in her cunt stays where it is-

And then the clamps have been pulled from her nipples and somebody is tonguing over it, laving it, sucking it into their mouth and biting gently-

And it is all too much-it’s too much-she comes, harder than she ever has, and passes out again.

When she wakes the blindfold has been taken off, the ropes and straps cut away. She is laying down, she realises, and there is a man beneath her and behind her and before her, and there is a cock in her mouth and two in her ass and a _different_ vibrator in her pussy, one that is much larger, with nobs that rotate and push against her g-spot with unnerving accuracy.

The man beneath her is James, and all she can do is slump onto him. She is so, so tired. Her arms barely hold her up on either side of him. She thinks about taking her hands and wrapping them around his throat, but she knows she cannot manage it. She thinks about kicking the man behind her away, but she can’t lift her legs high enough to do so.

James latches his teeth onto her throat and bites down, hard, and she moans around the cock fucking her mouth.

“You’ve lasted longer than the others,” he tells her when he lets go, having left his mark to his satisfaction.

She wants to ask if she’ll be let go, now, but she can’t-the ring gag has stayed in and the man fucking her mouth has a horribly tight grip in her hair and she can’t pull away.

“Maybe I’ll sell you,” he murmurs as he fucks into her with a particularly hard thrust. “You seem to be enjoying this, after all. How many time’s you’ve come!” She wants to slap him, but then he lifts his hands from her hips and takes her nipples between his fingers, and she wantonly pushes her chest into his hands. She can feel an orgasm coming it, and she loves it and hates it and definitely does not want it but her body is betraying her.

“Maybe I’ll keep you for myself,” he considers, trailing a hand down her front, to her clit and _yes this is what she needs-_

“Maybe I’ll strap you into some fucking machines, and leave you there until your body gives out,” and _oh, god, just the thought-_

Just the thought-

She comes hard, spraying come around the vibrator in her pussy, and the two men laugh. The one behind her fucks, then presses in, coming, and pulls out, and she is glad to see he was wearing a condom=

And then the next man pushes in, and she realises it was only to keep her clean-

For the dozen other men standing around, hands on their dicks, and Diego is there and winks at her, the bastard-

And then her hands are pulled roughly behind her back and she is forced down onto James, and they are tied there, and somebody is there with a flogger and hits her over and over while she comes once, twice, a third time, and another two men swap out.

James finishes, _finally_ , and the man with the flogger takes his place-there is a pause while he gets into position-and the fucking resumes. She takes it because she has no choice.

The man in her mouth pulls out, and she thinks that he was the last one.

But then the man who used her ass first walks over, his erection proud and raging, and stuffs it into her mouth, and she realises now that she will be here forever.

She closes her eyes and loses herself to it.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe ill write a follow-up to this, if i get enough love


End file.
